And then I saw him, and he saw me
by SolidGoldHeart
Summary: Maddie and Esteban...best friends...then why do they think something else...why can't they just be friends...will they ever be more then friends? R
1. Intro

Maddie Fitzpatrick took two steps to the side and yawned. A break was in need. A 5 hour shift can really kill any energy that was bottled up inside anyone, especially a long day of school. But her small break, as usually, was short lived. The twins of the Tipton approached.

"Hey there sweet thang!" Zack obnoxiously stated while settling himself comfortably on the top of the candy counter. "Can I have the sweetest thing here? You Baby!"

"Zack, really, what makes you think that I would ever want to go out with you after you say something like that?" Maddie yawned.

"Because of my great looks, hun." Zack stated obviously while brushing a lock of his golden hair behind his ear.(Zack wasn't much for maturity)

"Ha" Cody firmly added. "If you're so good looking then how come you can't keep a girl for more than 2 weeks."

"Hey! It's not that I can't keep a girl…it's that the girl can't keep me."

"Very funny guys" Maddie yawned once again "But I'm going to take a little break right now. Is it alright if you guys watch the counter for a few, just don't touch or sell anything."

"Sure" Zack said "Anything for you sweet thang!"

Cody and Maddie sighed in unison.


	2. A small place to rely on

Maddie walked from the lobby and into the break room and sat on one of the famous Tipton sofas and put her feet up. One of the good things about the Tipton was that it had it's very own employee break room with large screen tv. The best thing was that only Tipton employees could enter so that usually allowed a little piece of haven for the workers from there daily hard working lives and…oh yes, the Tipton twins. Fortunately, she was alone which allowed her a little piece and quiet.

"Let's see what's on" she mumbled to herself while flipping through the channels. As soon as she found and MTV music channel she curled up against the side of the sofa and allowed the music to fill the room as she closed her eyes.

She listened to a few songs go by until she heard the door open. She looked and saw a tired friend of hers enter the room quietly noticing her presence.

"Hey, Esteban." Maddie smiled. "You seem a little weary too."

"Oh yes Miss Maddie, tired indeed. Mr. Moesby put me in charge of everything! I'm so tired I do not think I can even sing Dudley to sleep tonight." Esteban said while sitting down next to Maddie. "What are we watching?"

"Oh, I don't know, something on MTV…I'm not really paying attention." Maddie yawned. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Miss Maddie, you should not be here if you are so tired. When does your shift end?"

"I don't remember, I think around ten, maybe I can get Mr. Moesby to let me off an hour early or something."

"Umm..Maddie, it's 11 O'clock, you've been in here for almost two hours." Esteban informed as he checked his watch.

"WHAT!" Maddie screeched in shock "My parents lock the gate at 11! How am I going to get in the house?"

"Well, when I saw you at first I told Mr. Moesby that you had a hard day and he allowed Zack and cody to run the candy counter till it closed. I am sorry If you are mad."

"Wait..what? No, I'm not mad…just, when you first saw me? Huh?"

"Oh yes, well, you were sleeping, or as they say in my country, counting the llamas."

"When was I sleeping?"

"Just now. You looked really stressed, I am sorry once again."

"Oh, thanks." Maddie said. "I guess I'm just really out of it…but now I don't have a place to sleep and it's against Hotel policy to sleep here. This is horrible!"

"What about London? I'm sure she can have you over" Esteban said hopefully.

"Nope. Remember? She's having Easter with her Dad on her boat. But I could call the Martins."

"No…" Esteban stated sadly "There cousins are in town and there are so many little blonde peoples running around in there suite the room is packed full."

"Then what? Mr. Moesby will never let me stay here…aargh.." Maddie sighed while pulling a pillow over here head.

"Ooh...Miss Maddie, I have a great idea! You can come over to my house! I am sure Dudley would not mind sharing the couch with you! What do you think?"

Maddie pulled the pillow down long enough to really think about the offer. "Sure... I guess I could do that" Maddie agreed "But one question Esteban, why does your pet chicken sleep on the couch?"

Esteban smiled softly and patted Maddie kindly on the shoulder.

"Why Maddie, you are so silly. Where else would a chicken sleep? On the floor?"


	3. Someone's thinking of me

Maddie watched Esteban for another hour carry and pull around luggage since his shift ended at midnight. Most of the time she spent thinking about how nice it was for Esteban to give her a place to stay, or rather 'hang out' for the night.

Maddie's POV

Sometimes Esteban just never ceases to amaze me. I mean, he's really sweet and all and I just love his innocence. Sometimes I wish that he was my age…and. Wait. No! That's just wrong. Esteban is my best friend ever. I don't like him like that. I mean he's only what, 25 and I'm like 17…that's not too bad. Right? Wait…no. I will not think like this…I refuse to! I love Esteban and all but…wait…I love him. Yeah, I guess that's true…but still…aargh, I just wish I knew what was going through his mind.

Estebans POV

Aye ye yi! I can't believe I invited my girlfriend to my house…errr, I mean friend…that's a girl. Oh no…do I like her like that? No no no it can't be…can it? I love Maddie as a friend…a good friend….I really really good friend…a girl friend? Ay me los dios! Whatever shall I do? If my grandmamma finds out about this she will take my head and feed it to the goats…I must not like her…no, this is final! Wait…Ay! I just hope I can hide this from her…Aye ye yi!

At that exact moment they both looked at each other and froze. Then they simultaneously blushed and turned away at the exact same time.

Weird isn't it?

After the hour had ended Maddie and Esteban hurried out the door and waved Mr. Moesby good night for the evening.

"Good night Esteban, sweet dreams Maddie" Mr. Moesby called as he watched his fellow employees leave. For some reason, while Moesby just stood there and watched the two leave he just couldn't ignore the thought that appeared right before him.

"You know" Mr. Moesby said to him self "They would make such a cute couple."

Mr. Moesby had no idea. Unfortunately, neither did they.


	4. Just to care for me

Maddie and Esteban finally made it to the car and Esteban started to drive back to his apartment. As Maddie leaned back and closed her eyes Esteban turned on a salsa station from the radio to low and drove while enjoying the view.

"So" Maddie questioned keeping her eyes closed "Where is it that you exactly live? I don't think I've ever been to your apartment before."

"Well, it's about twenty minutes away from the hotel, I've always loved the country so I live on the north side of Boston in a small village called "Rocky Fountains" It's very beautiful and I have the privilege of having a scenic rout on the way."

"Wow. You're pretty lucky. I live in the heart of Boston, right next to fen way park. It's okay I guess…except for all the noise and screaming."

"You mean from the baseball field…the..err, bleachers is what you call them."

"Yeah, and my parents…Uh, I mean…nothing." Maddie quickly finished and acted as if she was trying to find a good station on the radio. Suddenly she felt Estebans hand on hers.

"Maddie" Esteban said seriously "Do your parents yell at you?". Maddie turned quickly and pretended to count the trees. "Maddie…do they?" He said once again, more firmly.

Maddie looked at her feet and spoke softly. "Yes…a little. They're always fighting…it really hurts…and they always talking about divorce." Suddenly Maddie started to tear. "I'm actually glad I don't have to spend a night at home…".

Eteban quickly slowed down the car and held Maddie's cheek in his hand and spoke with care. "Maddie" He said "You deserve better…I know it." Then he went back to normal speed and started to pay attention to the scenery once again.

Maddie kept staring at Esteban for a second more and said in a softer tone then before. "Thanks Esteban…for everything."

"You are welcome Miss Maddie…I care for you…I do not want to see you get hurt."

Maddie and Esteban smiled at each other and drove off toward Esteban's country Apartment.

(-If only Maddie knew how much Esteban cared…If only.)


	5. Are you okay

"Maddie…Maddie wake up…MADDIE!" Esteban hollered while trying to wake her up. Apparently Maddie had fallen asleep on the way home.

"What?" Maddie stated while looking around confused. "Huh? Esteban…this isn't your house…is it?

"No. My car seems to have stopped. Do you know what happened?" Esteban questioned with a look of a lost puppy on his face.

"Well, I'm not sure" Maddie said sympathetically " but I could check it out"

Both of them got out of the car and went to the engine. While Esteban popped the hood of the car, Maddie went to the other side to check the oil. As soon as the hood of the car was opened though, an enormous squirt of oil poured all over Maddie and burnt her arm.

"Ow! Maddie yelled "Ow...this really hurts ow!" Maddie pulled her arm in towards her and started to hug herself protectively.

As soon as Esteban saw this he ran towards her and grabbed the water bottle he fortunately kept in his car and poured on her arm.

"Ow! Esteban! It really hurts make it stop!" Maddie yelled at the top of her lungs. She hissed in pain. Then Esteban thought quickly and took his bellboy coat from his back seat and wrapped up her arm.

"Shh…Maddie, it's okay. Just let me do this okay? It's supposed to hurt for just a sec.."

"OWW! Take it off! Please!" By now Maddie's eyes were tearing up badly. Esteban then poured the rest of the water over the jacket so it wouldn't directly touch her skin.

After a minute or two of silent crying she stopped and relaxed a little and tried to recompose her self. After wiping her eyes she looked at Esteban and smiled a little. She had to admit that being covered in oil sitting on the shoulder of the road with a bellboy costume wrapped on her arm did seem somewhat comical.

"Well." Esteban said softly "I guess we figured out what went wrong, eh?"

"Yes" Maddie agreed. "I think we did."

"Is your arm okay?" Esteban asked worriedly "How burnt is it?"

"Well, I don't know…I don't think it'll get infected though…I just need some bandages"

"Hmm…I think I have some at my apartment."

"But…the thing is...how do we get there?" Maddie asked

"Don't worried Maddie…we'll find a way…we'll find a way." Esteban said confidently while squeezing Maddie's hand.

"Yeah" Maddie said squeezing his hand back. "We will, won't we?"

Oh, they'll find a way…so what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please, R&R and tell me…I'm trying to make this story at least 15 chappies! There's gonna be 2 stories after this one. And thanks for the reviews…please add me to the Fireman's ball committee for the Esteban/Maddie fics…thanks!


	6. good night

After an awkwardly silent drive to Esteban's apartment in the tow truck, Maddie's eyes started to get heavy once again. As soon as she reached the front step she almost felt like she was falling to the floor slowly.

"Whoa, Maddie, careful...just wait a few more seconds and we will be inside." Esteban said while catching Maddie before she fell. It might have been the fact that her response had slowed down due to tiredness or the comfort of Esteban's arms, but she didn't move for almost a minute until they slowly walked into Esteban's living room.

"You would probably like to change or something." Esteban stated awkwardly

"Umm, yeah…I guess…"

"Well, I do not think I have any thing that will fit you, but you can borrower some clothes for the night while I wash your clothes."

"Sure, I'd guess that'd be good." Maddie yawned. After Esteban went to his room and grabbed a pair of his clothes to give her for the night, Maddie thanked him and went to the bathroom to get changed.

As Maddie turned on the light to the bathroom she looked around. There wasn't much of a difference from any normal guys bathroom, except for a little picture of Dudley and Esteban posing in there little matching bellboy costumes.

Soon after Maddie changed she walked back to the living room to find the pull out couch set up and yes, Dudley was curled up in the top corner fast asleep. She pulled the covers over her and after a few minutes she was curled up in a ball holding Dudley, fast asleep.

Esteban, after finally getting the laundry started, walked into the living room to check on Maddie. As soon as he turned the corner he saw Maddie asleep with his pet chicken and it made his heart practically melt. He sudden felt like he should have said something a long time ago.

He also felt like he should of done something a long time ago.

Esteban made up his mind.

"If there is one thing" Esteban decided "I have to do, is to tell her that I love her. Soon, or one day it might be too late."


	7. my strength

"NO!" Maddie screamed while jolting up from her sleep. She looked around in the dark and started to cry. It had been another nightmare…about her parents. Hoping that Esteban hadn't heard anything she tried to fall asleep and silent her sobs but couldn't. She needed comfort…from Esteban. Getting up, she walked towards Esteban's room, hoping that she wasn't intruding. Maybe he had heard her, maybe he had.

She opened his bedroom door and looked in. Esteban was turned over but she couldn't tell whether he was sleeping or just laying there. She decided to just sit near him, hoping that his closeness would calm her down.

Then the tears came.

"Maddie?" Esteban wondered as he turned over. "What time is it? What's wrong…why" And he knew what was wrong.

Her parents. She had had another nightmare about her parents. This was the third time this night he'd waken up to Maddie crying, but the first time that she'd confronted him.

"I…just" Maddie started but couldn't finish. He pulled her towards him and held her in a comforting hug.

"Maddie, it's okay. Shh…I'm here for you. Nobody will hurt you, okay?"

"Oookkaayy.." Maddie mumbled. She was still really shocked by her dream…she wasn't even stable.

"Do you need to stay with me tonight?"

"Yeahh…Puuhhleeaasee…iff it's okkayy..withh" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she buried her face in Esteban's chest. Esteban held her even tighter…hoping that every ounce of strength that he had would be just enough for Maddie to get through the night.


	8. the picture of

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just borrowing…and to clear things up, Maddie and Esteban did not ­do­ it! He was comforting her. That is all.

Opening her eyes slowly Maddie peaked around the room, realizing that it wasn't exactly her room. Ah yes, she remembered…Esteban's house. It was his room. She remembered what had happened. How he had comforted her in her time in need. She needed to thank him. But when she turned around…

He wasn't there.

She yawned while looking at the alarm clock. It was a Saturday and she was up at 7am. Insane. Her shift and the Tipton didn't even start until 10am. She decided to look around the house, hoping that Esteban hadn't left anywhere. Well, not that she cared like that…I mean, she just wanted to check to see if he was alright.

"Esteban" Maddie whispered while walking in the living room. He had been here. The couch was clean and everything. Even Dudley was up, waddling around and eating out of his little trough by the backdoor.

"Esteban?" Maddie questioned even louder. Was he here? Maddie had no clue. Maybe he went to go fix the car or something she thought.

"Well, I'd better go do something to keep myself busy." She said aloud to herself. She decided to make the bed and start breakfast, maybe even finish the laundry so she could wear her own clothes for once…not that she minded wearing Esteban's clothes, although they were a little baggy.

As she walked into the bedroom, she decided to have a look around. She was so tired and groggy last night that she didn't even pay attention to what she was doing let alone to have a look around.

It had a few Esteban touches to it, but it looked like an ordinary room. But something caught her eye. At the bedside table near the bed there was a picture. It was inside a golden plated frame with diamond encrusted hearts on the edges. But, it wasn't the frame that caught her eye…it was the picture inside it.

It was a picture of….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esteban got up and silently turned of the alarm so Maddie wouldn't wake up. He checked to see if she was alright and to his pleasure she was sleeping soundly curled up to the side of the bed.

"It's time for chores" Esteban whispered to himself while slipping out of bed and covering up Maddie who snuggled even deeper into sleep.

"Ay" Esteban thought "This is even cuter then when Dudley curls up to sleep."

Esteban quickly rubbed his eyes and went out into the front room to work. First, he knew he had to clean up his apartment, and then go to the car center to fix his oil gauge in the car before they set out to work.

Esteban huredly finished the laundry and started on the couch. He started to put the comforter he'd layed out for Maddie when he noticed something silver drop to the ground. It looked like Maddie's necklace so he decided to put it in his pocket until

She was up. Then, forgetting about it, he finished up the chores and called up the tow truck so he could take his car to the garage to get fixed.

When he got there, they told him that it would be at least an hours wait before he could go home. As he sat down he remembered the necklace and took it out to examine it.

"I hope she knows where I'm at" He thought while looking at the silver hearts engraved on the necklace. Then he noticed that the necklace was some sort of locket. He knew better not to open other peoples private items but it felt like the right thing to do. And when he opened it, he noticed something. Something more interesting than the locket. There was a picture inside of it.

And the picture was of…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maddie took a double take. It was a picture of her and Esteban! She knew that picture. It seems like it was just yesterday when Mr. Moesby took it. It was when they where going to the firemans ball and Mr. Moesby just had to take a picture. The thing that scared her the most…was that there was only two copies…and the other one…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esteban knew that picture. It was of Him and Maddie posing. It was his favorite picture of him and Maddie because he got the chance to hold her close as did she. It seemed only like yesterday…the scary thing is…is tht there were only two copies…and the other one…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is in my locket" she gasped as she checked her neck. It wasn't there, which means she left it on the couch…which Esteban cleaned…which means

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is on my bedtable" He gasped. And when she got up, she must of seen it….which means….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He knows.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She knows.


	9. Finale

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…thanks for the reviews.

He stood outside the door for what seemed like hours, but as he looked at his watch it had only been 5 minutes. 5 minutes of nothing. Wasted. He needed to tell her. And now was the time.

Knock. Knock

Maddie heard it. Still clutching the framed picture she walked towards the door. She knew who was there, and she knew what she had to do.

She opened the door.

They looked at each other for what seemed like forever. Then they noticed that each of them held the other persons possession. Maddie put the picture on the coffee table and Esteban took the necklace of Maddie's and started to put it around her neck.

"You know" Esteban stated softly while clasping the necklace on her "Your necklace is very beautiful."

"Oh" was all Maddie could manage to say.

"Yes." Esteban stated while looking into her eyes. "Very".

They stared at each other for a while until Maddie broke the ice.

"Esteban…I…" But Maddie didn't have to finish. Esteban took a step forward and held Maddie around the waste. She looked up into his eyes deeply as did he.

"Maddie, I love you." Esteban cooed as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Esteban." Maddie whispered as she clasped Esteban's hands with hers.

There was no need to explain the pictures. There was no need for something more than this. They were together. And that was it…no. I lied. That wasn't it.

Ring. Ring.

Esteban picked up the phone and sat down with Maddie on the couch.

"Hello, this is Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya…"

"Yes yes, I know who you are. Listen Esteban, we need to talk." Mr. Moesby said angrily into the phone.

"Oh, Mr. Moesby…Hello."

"Uh, Hi, yes, well do you know what time is it?"

"Yes, it is 5 past the 11…oh no, please do not fire me…I am late once again."

"No, I wouldn't fire you for that…but I will fire you for something else if the information that I heard is correct."

"What information?"

"I sent Norman to check on you and then call me when he found out what was wrong. Do you know what he said?"

"No, what?"

"He said that you were perfectly fine sharing Compassion with a FELLOW EMPLOYEE!"

"Umm" Esteban said while blushing down at Maddie who smiled back. Apparently she hadn't heard the conversation. "Is that wrong?"

"Well, yes and no. Esteban, the entire hotel used to always think that you and Maddie would be perfect together, well, except Zack…but that's not the point. We can't having Employees sharing passion with other employees…it's against hotel policy."

"But what about…"

"Esteban…I hate to do this to you, but you have to choose."

"Okay…goodbye Mr. Moesby." Esteban finished as he hung up the phone. Maddie looked at Esteban worriedly.

"What's wrong? Was that Mr. Moesby…is he mad cause we're late?" Maddie asked

"Yes and no. Maddie, Mr. Moesby sent Norman to check on us to see why we weren't there. He saw us and told Mr. Moesby…Maddie, we're not allowed to date or we'll be fired."

"WHAT?" Maddie cringed "That's horrible…I, can't believe it…so now what…I'll just quit!"

"No!" Esteban stated firmly "We won't quit."

"Oh.." Maddie said sadly "Then…then I guess we're not together?"

Esteban looked at Maddie as if she was talking in another language.

"No.." Esteban said softly while kissing her cheek "I've got a better plan"

"What?" Maddie said confused.

"We hide it." Esteban said simply.

"Hide it? Secretly?"

"Yeah, after all, how hard could it be?"

"Yeah" Maddie said while smiling back "How hard could it be.

(A lot harder then they think)

THE END

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, whatdya think? This is the end to the first story in my trilogy. Soon I'll start up "I can't see him and he can't see me"…dontchya just love cliffys?

-Solid Gold Heart


End file.
